Unexpected
by TheFabulousKendleCrow
Summary: Waking up in Hogwarts dorms was not expected. Neither was dating Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. This is the story of Kendle and Laura and their unexpected trip to Hogwarts. Rated M for later chapters
1. Kendle POV

"Laura, why couldn't we have gone to Hogwarts for school? I mean our high school lives were so boring. I WANNA LEARN MAGIC!" I whined to my best friend. She looked over at me from her spot on the couch and gave me a weak half smile.

"I wanna learn magic too! But unfortunately we can't do that…. Because we didn't go to Hogwarts… and we're not witches." She stated. I sighed heavily and slid off the couch on to the floor. I spread out on my back and stared at the ceiling before glancing up at my red-headed best friend.

"Well I guess it's okay. I have a Weasley in disguise as my best friend." I said, giving her a smile.

"Yes, and I have my own Luna Lovegood as a best friend. I guess we can deal with this." She responded, giving a light laugh.

"But Laura, you're forgetting that I'm supposed to marry Draco Malfoy!"

"And I'm supposed to marry Ron Weasley, but it doesn't look like that's happening anytime soon." She replied.

"I guess we should go to bed. It's already 2 in the morning." I stated, pulling myself up off the floor. Laura nodded her head in agreement and we headed to her room to go to bed. We had no trouble getting to sleep. As soon as our heads hit the pillows, we were out like a light.

When I woke up the next morning, I knew something wasn't right. My eyes weren't even open yet and I could already tell that I was no longer in Laura's bed. I was contemplating whether or not I should open my eyes. My brain was screaming at me to just go back to sleep and everything would be okay. Of course, I went against my better judgment and opened my eyes. What I saw gave me a shock.

I was covered in an emerald green duvet and silver silk sheets. I slowly sat up in bed and realized that the bed I was currently occupying was enclosed by matching emerald green curtains with silver embroidery.

I hurriedly jumped out of bed and realized that there was a trunk with a Slytherin crest on the front of it next to my bed. It also had my name printed in cursive on the top. I cautiously opened it and surprisingly found all of my clothes neatly folded. I knew it was September so it was still a bit hot out. I grabbed a pair of high rise cut off jean shorts and a black crop top that had the Slytherin crest on the front of it. I remembered these clothes from home.

I changed out of the loose pajamas I had been wearing in to my clothes before a horrible thought hit me. Where was Laura? I froze in place as it hit me that I hadn't seen my best friend yet. I slowly sat down on my bed and thought for a moment. I knew this place was familiar. I was in the Slytherin dorm. That meant Laura must have been in the Hufflepuff dorm. But how the hell did we get here?

"Kendle?" a voice asked from the doorway. I looked up and saw none other than Pansy Parkinson. I didn't speak. "Draco's worried that you haven't come down yet. It's almost breakfast." She finished. I smiled slightly. Draco was worried about me? Why?

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute." I responded before she turned and headed down to what I assumed was the common room. I went to the door that led to which I assumed was the bathroom. I was right. I quickly fixed my shoulder length straight blonde hair before realizing that I already had makeup on. Was it charmed to stay on like this? Hmm… I don't know. But I needed to go downstairs and find out what's going on. I was about halfway down the stairs when I heard a familiar voice.

"There's my little Slytherin princess. I was worried you weren't feeling good or something. It's not like you to come down late."

I whipped my head to the side as I reached the bottom of the stairs and saw a very tall and lean Draco Malfoy smiling at me. Not smirking, but smiling.

"Um… yeah. I feel fine. Just overslept I guess." I responded awkwardly. Unfortunately he noticed.

"Kendle, are you okay?" he asked, striding over to me and placing his hands on my shoulders. I almost stopped breathing at the contact.

"I'm fine." I stated. The thought of Laura was still on my mind. "Um by any chance would you know were Laura Harrison is?" I asked. He rolled his eyes at me and he smiled slightly.

"She's probably already down at breakfast. I still don't understand how you can be friends with a Hufflepuff though."

I figured that if I was going to deal with this without them getting suspicious, I better just play along.

"Draco, let's head to breakfast?" I suggested. He wrapped his arm protectively around my waist and kissed my cheek lightly.

"Of course, baby." He said happily before leading me out of the dungeons. The walk to the Great Hall was a long one. Draco's arm stayed around me the whole way there. I was confused. He was acting like I was his girlfriend or something. Oh god, I really needed to talk to Laura. Hopefully she would know what to do. I wonder how much everything's changed for her. Is she dealing with the same thing I am? My god I just needed to see her. Maybe that would make me somewhat sane again.

"Babe, are you sure you're okay? You seem out of it this morning." Asked Draco in a worried tone. It broke me out of my trance. We were standing inside the Great Hall at the Slytherin table.

"I'm fine, Draco. I promise." I said before I scanned the tables for my redheaded best friend. I instantly found her. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Ron Weasley. He had his arm draped around her shoulders and she looked kind of nervous.

"Go talk to her. I know you want to." Stated Draco. I smiled and quickly scurried over to Laura. The second she saw me she jumped up and hugged me.

"Oh my god! Kendle, I don't know what happened when we went to sleep last night but I fucking love this!" she exclaimed. I giggled.

"I know! Apparently I'm dating Draco Malfoy!" I whisper yelled to her.

"And I'm apparently dating Ron Weasley!" She whisper yelled back. I hugged her tightly and pulled away.

"Well, um, Draco's staring at me. I'm gonna go back to him. By the way, let's play along with this… maybe we will never have to leave!" I said excitedly. Laura nodded her head in agreement. I turned on my heel and headed back over to Draco. He smiled as I took a seat next to him.

"I made you a plate, sweetie." He said sweetly. This was a Draco that I had never expected to see.

"Thank you, babe." I said quietly. He then proceeded to slide a plate of pancakes with whipped cream, blueberries and strawberries on top in front of me. I turned to him and smiled.

"I know it's your favorite." He stated simply before taking a spoonful of cinnamon oatmeal in to his mouth.

I ate my breakfast in silence, sneaking glances between Laura and Draco every couple minutes. I couldn't help it. Just yesterday it was just me and my best friend living our boring lives in America. Now here we were in Hogwarts. In England. Away from home. With boyfriends we didn't know we had. I guess the only thing left to do was play along and hope that we can stay here forever.


	2. Laura POV

Watching Kendle during breakfast I could tell that she was nervous. She didn't know what to do. Although, I must say she looked rather chipper every time Draco talked to her. Of course she would. She was already in love with the guy and she technically just met him.

"Laura, you're zoning out. Something wrong?" Ron asked. I nodded my head.

"I'm fine, Ron. Just thinking about Kendle and Draco being together." I answered honestly. He gave me a weird look.

"Why would you be thinking about that? There's nothing to really think about. You know they've been dating since the beginning of first year." He stated. I had to stop my jaw from dropping to the floor. We've been here since first year? Oh dear god, why don't we remember this?

"Oh… yeah. Nevermind." I stated. He just gave me an odd look and then continued eating.

"What do you wanna do today?" he asked, never looking up from his plate. Typical Ron. I had the perfect idea. Maybe I could get some more information out of him.

"Um, Ron? I'm feel like I'm just having trouble remembering things. Maybe you can clear things up for me?" I asked, smiling at him. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Anything for you." He said. I couldn't have been happier. I needed answers and I was about to get them.

I knew it was the weekend so we didn't have class. We lingered in the Great Hall for a little while before we headed down to the lake. Our walk there was silent. I spotted a nice shady spot underneath a tall tree. I hurried over to it and sat down, leaning against the tree. Ron sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I instantly leaned in to his touch. I couldn't help it.

"What exactly did you want me to clear up?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Well first off, we're together?" I asked cautiously. I knew I probably sounded insane, but I needed to know.

"Yep. Since first year. Same day as Malfoy and Kendle. Remember? The two of you were talking and managed to muster up the courage to tell both me and Malfoy that you two liked us."

"Oh yeah… I totally remember that." I said in a somewhat uneasy voice.

"Laura, what's wrong. Something's seriously wrong and I can tell. Now please tell me." He said to me. I could tell he was serious and I wouldn't be getting out of this one. I sighed in frustration.

"Okay Ron, but you can't tell anyone. Promise?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Of course, love."

"Well, you see, neither me or Kendle remembers any of this. All we remember is falling asleep at my house in America. Which I obviously never lived in. We weren't witches, we were muggles. But we had just been talking about wanting to be witches and wanting to come to Hogwarts. Oh, and we had been joking about how I wanted to marry you and how Kendle wanted to marry Draco. But apparently that all wasn't real… or maybe this isn't real. But since Kendle remembers it too, it must be real and this is fake. I really don't know, Ron! I'm just confused." I explained. I looked at him and his expression didn't change.

"So you don't remember being in the hospital wing?" he asked. Why the hell would I have been in the hospital wing?

"Um… no."

"You and Kendle were both in there last night. Someone used a rather strong and tampered with version of obliviate. Nobody seems to know who did it." He responded. Well now this is all starting to make sense.

"So what we remember isn't actually a memory at all?" I questioned.

"Exactly. They wanted you to think that your life here was the fake one. They wanted you to think this was a dream."

I sat in silence for what seemed like forever. I didn't know what to say. I mean, I needed to tell Kendle but knowing her she was probably off somewhere with Draco.

"So this is all real?"

"Yes. It's all real." He responded, pulling me a little closer to him. I felt the butterflies erupt in my stomach. I could feel myself getting light headed… but in a good way. I felt the electricity spark between us and I didn't want it to stop. Wait… why am I thinking all romantic like this? Hmm… I blame Kendle. But before I could respond I felt his fingers on my chin, guiding me to look up at him. He slowly started leaning in as if asking for permission. I didn't object. I met him halfway and pressed my lips against his. It only lasted a few seconds, but the butterflies were going crazy. When we pulled away, we were both bright red.

"Ron, I think I'm gonna go find Kendle." I stated after about 20 seconds of awkward silence. He nodded his head slowly. His face was still bright red. I leaned over and pecked him on the lips once more before getting up and running up to the castle to find my best friend.

Holy shit. Ronald Weasley just kissed me.


End file.
